


Moving Forward

by Mahokoyuki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, mentions of past shiro/adam, s8 fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahokoyuki/pseuds/Mahokoyuki
Summary: “Keith’s awake.  Has been since this morning but the doctors wanted to run some tests.  He will make a full recovery but he must rest while his body heals.”Shiro breathed out a sigh of relief.  He was the last to wake and Shiro would be a liar if he said he hadn’t been little worried.  It had been a lot of blood.“May I see him?”“I think if you don’t he will go against the doctor’s wishes and come find you.”





	Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PalomaSheith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalomaSheith/gifts).



> For the vld exchange ^_^

“From here, we will spread peace, and together we will hold strong...as the defenders of the universe.”

Shiro folded the paper, the creases neat and sharp, but the words on it full of feeing and hope. Just as he stood in this room of memorial to those lost while he himself was full of life.

“It was well received. I should probably thank you for all the times you worked on speeches with me.” Shiro gave a sad smile and placed his hand over Adam’s picture. “I wish you could’ve been there today. Even if you’d probably critique my speech and remind me again that you told me so about taking the Kerberos mission.”

He looked down at the prosthetic arm and wiggled his fingers. “I didn’t have a lot of people close to me back then. Just you and Keith really. I miss you. And I’ll always love you. But that love has...changed. It changed, I think, before I even left for Kerberos.” Shiro sighed and closed his eyes at the admission. “But I still thought of you as my friend. I just wish I had that friend here now.”

He opened his eyes, bringing his hand back to kiss the palm before placing it back over Adam’s picture. “I think you’d support me. Probably tell me you’re not surprised.” Shiro laughed and pulled away once again. “And you’d ask me why I waited so long, when I always go after what I want anyway.” He glanced to the door, hearing footsteps coming down the hall. “I just wanted you to know that I’ll never forget you. You were my first friend, my first love. But I have to keep moving forward.”

Shiro stood straighter, the door behind him opening.

“Shiro. I was told you may be in here. Am I interrupting?”

Shiro turned to see Kolivan and he shook his head. “No. I’m done here. Is everything okay?”

“Keith’s awake. Has been since this morning but the doctors wanted to run some tests. He will make a full recovery but he must rest while his body heals.”

Shiro breathed out a sigh of relief. He was the last to wake and Shiro would be a liar if he said he hadn’t been little worried. It had been a lot of blood.

“May I see him?”

“I think if you don’t he will go against the doctor’s wishes and come find you.”

“Fair enough.” Shiro looked back once more. “I’m ready.”

—

“Shiro.” Krolia stood as she greeted him. Keith aimed a sleepy smile his way, an equally sleepy Kosmo curled at the foot of the bed. “Keith, Kolivan and I need to check in with the Blades. Would you like us to bring anything back?”

“I’m fine, mom. Thanks though.” 

Krolia gave him a nod before taking her leave, all but shoving Kolivan from the room. Shiro chuckled and took over the now vacant seat.

“Good to have you back.”

“Good to be back.” Keith answered, ducking his head. “I caught your speech.”

“Yeah? What did you think?” Shiro leaned forward, truly curious to hear and to try and see his eyes. He really missed being able to see them the last few days. Longer than that, even. With everything going on he hasn’t been able to really appreciate them since they’ve been back on Earth. 

“Made me wanna get back out there with the black lion.” Violet eyes met grey and Shiro felt it. The emotion that’s been brewing between them, growing and spreading, that cultivated into choked out words meant to be Keith’s last. The memory hurts but the raw emotion behind those words make it one that Shiro never wants to forget.

“Do What the doctors tell you and you’ll be back out there as soon as you can.” Shiro assured him, placing his human hand on Keith’s knee. Keith startled just slightly. Shiro knew if he had touched his shoulder Keith wouldn’t have batted an eye. Things were different now, though. It was time to move forward.

“Shiro...” Keith blinked down at his hand as if unable to process the touch. 

“Keith. We haven’t had much time to really talk. Getting here was stressful and I was a bit jumbled up.” Shiro took a deep breath. “I had some new memories to sort through.”

“Memories?” Keith tilted his head and Shiro’s gaze fell on the scar on his face. He had done that. Him, but not him at the same time, but he’d take responsibility anyway.

Human fingers moved from Keith’s knee to his cheek, a thumb tracing over the slightly raised skin causing his breath to hitch. “I should apologize first-“

“Shiro, you don’t have to. Haggar-“

“I know. But it was still sorta me. And I remember it. The pain I felt when he...I said those things and attacked you. I hate that I hurt you and I swear I’ll do everything in my power to never hurt you again.”

Keith leaned back, away from Shiro’s touch. His eyes were wide and face pale, as if horrified. “You remember. Everything?” It was a hoarse whisper between them but still managed to sound fragile. Shiro could only imagine how he felt, remembering back to the trials the Blades put Keith through-

‘He desperately wants to see you.”

Shiro would never leave Keith again.

“I remember.” Shiro put his hand back on Keith’s cheek, sliding it down to his chin and tilting his head up. “And I owe you an answer. From the moment I met you, you’ve been special to me. You became a treasured friend to me and I knew I wanted you in my life for as long as I had left. You never thought less of me, never gave up on me, even when the world told you I was dead.”

“You’d do the same for me. You didn’t give up on me first.”

“That’s true, I would. Keith. I love Adam.”

Keith made a noise, tried to turn his head away.

“No. No, Keith, listen to me. Please. I love him, he’ll always have a place in my heart. He was a big part of my life as I grew into myself and struggled with my disease. And my love changed for him over time. Just like it did with you.”

“Shiro...what do you mean, I-“

“I love you. I’ve always loved you. I’m in love with you, Keith. I want to spend whatever time the universe grants us together. I know we’re in the middle of a war, but I’m tired of waiting. I used war as an excuse the first time.”

“The first time. Wait, when did it change for you?”

Shiro felt himself blush. “I started thinking about it after we visited the Marmora base. It was like seeing you all over again for the first time and I kept thinking about life without you and how much I didn’t want that. I didn’t let myself dwell on it, defeating Zarkon cake first. But that day, when we talked about going home, I decided that I would go back to Earth, apologize to Adam, and then join you if you decided to find your family.”

“You love me.”

“Yes. So very much, Keith. I-ah!”

Shiro was pushed back as Keith lunged and hugged him. “I love you. Shiro, I just...love you. I want-“

“Anything you want, it’s yours. I’m sorry, Keith. I love you.” Shiro hugged him back, content to let happy tears flow as he rubbed Keith’s back. “I’m yours.”

—

“I was beginning to worry you weren’t going to show.” 

Shiro chuckled, taking a seat next to Keith on top of the black lion. Kosmo raised his head, as if greeting him, but put it back down and closed his eyes. 

“I got a little held up. Then when I got here I saw Lance. Didn’t want to interrupt a potential bonding moment.”

Keith rolled his eyes and nudged Shiro’s shoulder with his own. “Haha.”

“What was he wearing?” Shiro leaned closer to Keith’s side, his arm floating around his other side to rest on his hip. 

“Altean courting attire. Supposedly. Can’t tell if Coran was serious about it or just trying to mess with him.”

“I don’t know, he was probably serious.”

They shared a laugh, the sun beginning to set in the horizon.

“So, spending time with those you love, huh?”

Shiro grinned, looking at something even more beautiful than the sunset. “Figured it would be nice. And it’s definitely something I wanted to do. I’m lucky we’ll be traveling together but things are going to get busy.” Shiro reached over and brushed some hair from Keith’s face. Keith licked his lips and Shiro nearly chuckled at the involuntary action. Instead he brought their lips together, tightening his hold on Keith. 

“Keith, when this is all over-“

“Yes.”

“What? Keith I didn’t even say-“

“Doesn’t matter. As long as I’m with you.” Keith’s face was red but determine, eyes on Shiro’s and not wavering. “Just let me stay with you.”

“Then stay with me.”

“Yes.”

“Be mine.”

“Yes.”

Shiro felt himself get tugged down into the kiss this time. Whatever happened, they would move forward together.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
